treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Gems
Gems are an extension of main equipment system. They have to be applied to a piece of equipment in order to use their effects. The bonus obtained changes depending on which piece of primary equipment the gem is attached to. Color Gems Known as the standard type of gem, they provide a sub-stat bonus while applying a permanent penalty to another stat. Color gems can be obtained by doing party quests or purchased from the traveling merchants in every town. The gem's stats can be enhanced by leveling them. This action requires other gems, abrasives, material items, or equipment as EXP sacrifice material. This function is available through the rest mode, using the D key by default. Both bonus and penalty increase with the gem level and due to this characteristic they cannot be stacked in the inventory, character and team storage and these will use individual slots for each gem. The amount of experience required for a gem to level up is equal to (100 x 3 ^ (gem level - 1)). When used as EXP material it will grant (100 x 3 ^ (gem level - 2)). Level 10 is the only exception to this formula as it provides the same EXP as a level 9 gem. Abrasives provide the exact EXP required to enhance a level 1 gem to their corresponding level, all materials provides 5 EXP per unit, equipment is different and only converts their own level into EXP. EXP Chart= |-| Red Gem= |-| Yellow Gem= |-| Green Gem= |-| Blue Gem= |-| White Gem= Penalties from gems can be removed, or diminished, by 's service. This feature can only be used if the gem isn't attached to any equipment. Monster Gems Those gems increase a specific skill level by 1. All of them have different skills assigned and can only be attached to specific types of equipment, in the same divisions as color gems. They either offer one or two pairs of options to use. Multiples of the same monster gem don't stack, and monster gems cannot be used to learn a skill without investing skill points into it. Monster gems can be dropped from their their respective monster with a 0.02~0.04% chance. Gem Merchant The Traveling Merchant Geraldas can be found in Fedimian every 3 hours. He will ask for silver or an Ancient Golden Coin in exchange for a random gem. His first trade will cost 10 000 silver (assuming 10% tax; actual prices vary according to each city's tax) and each following purchase will increase the price by 5 000, up to 500 000, even when ancient golden coin is used. Geraldas' selection is composed of level 1~6 color gems and all monster gems in game, when exchanging with ancient golden coin he will guarantee it to be level 4 or higher. Equipping and Removing Gems By right clicking on a gem, the equipping mode will be triggered. Then you can right click the target equipment to finish the process. However, gems can only be attached to equipment sockets. All primary equipment comes with a static number of dormant sockets that has to be unlocked at Blacksmith NPCs. They can be found in the three cities and can also perform gem extraction. Socket opening consumes 1 potential out of the equipment and a certain amount of silver. This fee increases for each additional slot in the same equipment. Ancient Golden Socket is a special item that can be used only on 0 potential equipment. Right click it to open a menu to drag the desired equipment. This will enable socket opening without potential cost in exchange of a higher silver consumption. The conventional way to obtain Ancient Golden Socket is through Unique Raid. All raid cubes have a chance of granting both the recipe for it and the finished version. Gem removal also has a silver fee but the cost doesn't increase per operation. When a gem is removed it will have its level decreased by 1. Since monster Monster gems are treated as level 1 gems they will be instantly destroyed. The extraction menu allows multiple gems to be selected. Once gems are removed, their sockets will remain vacant for new gems. Category:Items Category:EXP